Flare
Flare "It's sad when someone you know, becomes someone you knew." ''- Unknown'' ::Name Breakdown: *Name: Flare "A brief burst of light or bright flame" ::Age: *Moons: 27 Moons "Adult." *Birthday: Leaf-bare 12/12 *Astrological Sign: Sagittarius "Those born from November 22 to December 21." *Element: Fire "Powerful and ruthless." ::Residence: *Home: LynxClan "This is the one home I have ever knew that made me feel safe." *Past Home(s): FlameClan "Life there was great... until Pyre became leader." *Current Rank: Warrior "One whom fights or protects a clan." ::Beliefs: *Religion(s): StarClan & the Dark Forest ::Appearance: *Breed: Tabby. *Pelt: Orange and brown. **Fur Length: Short. **Fur Texture: Smooth. *Eyes: Black *Build: Athletic **Height: Tall *Additional Notes: Unusually large ears. ::Personality: *Positive: Trait: "Loving." Is kind to kits and loves them as much as queens do. Trait: "Respectful."Respects his leader and deputy. Trait: "Forgiving." He will forgive easily. *Neutral: Trait: "Big-Thinking." He thinks ahead of time. Trait: "Ambitious." Never gives up and always wants to succeed. Trait: "Competitive." He will do many things to win, even a simple game. *Negative: Trait: "Bossy." He feels sometimes that other people have no idea what they are doing. Trait: "Arrogant." He feels as if he is always correct. Trait: "Clumsy." He has some large paws. ::History: *Kithood: Age range: 0-5 moons Home: FlameClan Cats involved: Glow, Charring, Bonfire *??? *Apprenticehood: Age range: 6-11 moons Home: FlameClan Cats involved: Glow, Charring, Coals, Spark *??? Warriorhood: Age range: 12-27 moons Home: FlameClan-LynxClan Cats involved: Pyre, Charring, Coals, Scorch, Blaze, Ember, Inferno *??? ::Interpersonal: *''Romance:'' Eye Candy (Mental): Kind and loyal, big heart, and would like kits. Romantic Orientation: Monogamous Current Mate/Crush: N/A Past Mates/Crushes: Blaze Cats was Formerly Attracted To: N/A Cats Attracted to : N/A Cats Formerly Attracted to : Blaze *''Sexuality:'' Eye Candy (Physical): Light colors and stripes. Long tail. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Fertility: 100% Experience: N/A Fling(s): N/A *''Looking For:'' **''✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ♢ (maybe)'' ✓ Long-lasting Relationship ྾ Short-term Relationship ✓ Open Relationship ྾ Quick Fling ྾ Kits (out of a fling) ✓ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) ::Kin: Hint: D = Deceased, U = Unknown, M = Mother's Side, F = Father's Side Mother: GlowD Father: CharringD Grandmother(s): Campfire Grandfather(s): Flames Brother(s): Waspnose Brother In Law(s): Sister(s): CoalsU Sister In Law(s): Son(s): Daughter(s): Uncle(s): Aunt(s): Cousin(s): Pyre Nephew(s): Niece(s): Foster Kit(s): Son-In-Law(s): Daughter-In-Law(s): Grandchildren: ::Relations: *Format: Character Username (Rank/Relation) "Thoughts" |-| Biological Family = *'Character' Username (Rank/Relation) "Thoughts" |-| RoseClan = *Duststar Diamondstripe1 (Leader/Friend/Crush) "I really like her! She is so kind!" |-| FlameClan = *'Character' Username (Rank/Relation) "Thoughts" ::Facts: *Favorite Color: Orange. *Favorite Food: Mice and moles. He likes the taste of fresh earth. *Loves his clan and all the wonderful cats in it. ::Gallery: *All art is appreciated! Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 11.18.44 AM.png|IRL Photo ::Contact: Wanna roleplay with Flare? Below is where you can ask the owner and/or do so! *Animal Jam?: Yes, warriorcatkit2. *Thread?: Yes, warriorcatkit1 *Discord?: N/a :Credits: *All coding credits go to Beaucoup! I thank them deeply! *Format created by Beaucoup. Free to use with credit. Click here for blank format. (this page has been recently renewed) Category:Original Characters Category:Cats